paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the cave rescue
The pups receive a call from Everest and Jake about a pup in need of rescuing. *Trevor *Twilight *Kotaro *Hunt *Scar and Nala *Fire and Rescue *Jack and Eli Ryder *Maxwell *Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder *Katie *Mr Porter *Everest *Jake *Tracker *Carlos Trevor slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He yawned and stretched before standing up inside the cave he had taken shelter in the night before. "I do hope I find my Lil' bro Rubble soon. Does he even know I'm alive? Would he remember me?" He said to himself. Suddenly, a few rocks crumbled from the roof of the cave, bouncing off the ground in front of Trevor. "I better get outta here!" He exclaimed and ran towards the mouth of the cave until a loud crash stopped him dead in his tracks. The entrance was blocked tightly by a large amount of boulders. "I better find another way out." "Turning around, Trevor started walking back the way he came. Another boulder broke free form the roof of the cave and slammed down on Trevor's back paws. "Help!!!!!" He exclaimed, grimacing as he tried to move his back paws. "Someone, help!!!!!!" (Scene changer: Rubble's badge) Back at the cabin, Everest's ears perked up. "Huh?" She asked, leaping forward. "Someone's in trouble! I better tell Jake!" Jake was warming himself up inside with a warm cup of hot cocoa when Everest ran inside. "Everest? What's wrong?" "I think someone's in trouble!" Everest explained. "What should we do, Jake?" "I'll call the PAW Patrol." Jake replied. "Get your snowcat ready, Everest. We'll meet the PAW Patrol there." "Aye aye, Jake!" Everest replied before running off to her puphouse and transforming it into her vehicle. "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" (Scene changer: Chase's badge) The pups were playing soccer in the backyard. Chase's team consisted of Hunt, Rubble, Rocky, Marshall, Fire and Zuma while Skye's team consisted of Scar, Nala, Maxwell, Rescue, Tracker and Twilight while Kotaro remained a substitute for Chase's team. The game was currently 3-2 to Chase's team. "Rocky, Zuma: Defend the goal! Marshall and Fire: stand guard in the center. Rubble, Hunt: come with me to get the ball!" Chase instructed. "Alright, Scar and Nala: defend the goal, Tracker and Twilight: come with me to get the ball while Max and Rescue stay at the center." Skye told her team. Kotaro blew the whistle, signalling the start of the second half. "Alright teams, paws in." As team Captains, Chase and Skye put their paws on top of each other's. "Ready to lose, Skye?" Chase asked. "I was born ready to win, Chase." Skye returned. "You're the one who's gonna lose." Ryder, who had been standing on the sidelines filming the pups, giggles at Chase and Skye's determination to beat each other. Suddenly, his pup pad rang. "Hi Jake, what's up?" He asked. "Ryder, dude." Jake replied. "I kinda need the PAW Patrol to help rescue someone stuck in a cave near the bottom of the mountain. Everest and I are trying to break these boulders lose so we can at least find whoever's trapped., But the whole entrance is blocked tight." "We'll be there as soon as possible, Jake. Just hang tight." Ryder replied. "Thanks dude. I owe you one." Jake replied before hanging up. Ryder opened up his pup pad's secret compartment and called the pups. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" He exclaimed, running into the Lookout. "Ryder needs us!" The pups replied as they ran towards the elevators. Marshall tripped on the soccer ball lying in the middle of the field and rocketed towards the elevator. Kotaro leapt forward, snagging Marshall's collar before he collided into the other pups. "Thanks, Koty." He chuckled. Kotaro rolled his eyes, releasing Marshall's collar and gagged. "Marshall, do you ever wash your collar?!" He asked, disgusted at the taste remaining on his tongue. "Not really, why?" Marshall replied. "Because it tastes like mouldy sausages, and smells even worse." Rocky replied before Kotaro could even speak. The other pups, including Fire, Rescue, Scar and Nala laughed. "Hey! It's not funny!" Marshall growled lowly as the elevator rose up. "ready for act, Ryder, Sir!" Chase proudly barked. "Thanks for coming so quickly pups." Ryder stated, looking up at the large screen as it lowered down. "What's our mission, Ryder?" Fire asked. "Jake called, there's a pup stuck in a cave near the bottom of the mountain. Jake and Everest are trying all they can to at least try to unblock the entrance and could use some help." Ryder explained. "So for this mission, we'll need... Chase, Hunt, Scar and Nala, I'll need each of you to scout the perimeter for any ways to get in. I'll also need Chase's drone to fly into the cave give us a visual of the pup." "Chase is on the case!" Chase replied. "Hunt is my name, tracking down is my game." Hunt added. SWAT dogs ready to rescue!" Scar and Nala chorused. "Rocky, I'll need your recycling truck and pickaxe to break down the boulders and free the pup." "Green means go!" Rocky replied. "And finally, Fire and Rescue, I'll need you two be on guard ready to tend to the pup and us if anyone gets hurt. "Fire in the hole!" Fire cheered. "Rescue to the rescue!" Rescue smiled. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder excl as he slid down the fireman's pole to his ATV. The pups all cheered as they slid down the slide to their vehicles, with Scar, Nala, Fire and Rescue running to their departments to retrieve theirs. (scene changer: Fire's badge) The pups and Ryder all drove to Jake's Mountain, each determined to save whoever was trapped inside the cave. Once they reached Jake's Mountain, Ryder ran over to Jake and Everest as Chase activated his drone and Hunt, Scar and Nala scanned the perimeter for any ways to get inside. Hunt found an opening near the entrance to the cave, but it was too small for Chase's drone to fit through. "Chase, I've spotted an opening. We might need Rocky to break down some of the rock to make a bigger hole." He spoke into his tag. Chase nodded. "I'll alert Ryder. Try and see if you can see whoever is inside the cave. It might help us see what we're dealing with." And with that, Chase hung up as he returned to his duty. Hunt looked inside the hole in the cave wall and saw a pup with mostly black fur trapped by a boulder, who had was crushing his back left paw. "Hold on, pup. Help is on the way!" He called to the pup. Trevor looked up to the hole in the wall, spotting a large black dog looking towards him. "Please hurry! I was meant to be at Mr Porter's restaurant half an hour ago." He replied. Hunt nodded as the sound of barking filled the cave. "Here comes Rocky!" He exclaimed. Rocky ran over to Hunt and barked out his pickaxe. "I'm ready to break down some rock!" He exclaimed, lifting the pickaxe high into the air and throwing it into the rock, creating a large crack in the rock surrounding the hole. "I think you can break it down now, Hunt." He said, looking up at the older dog. Hunt nodded and took a running start towards the large crack. He lowered his head as he neared the rock, the impact shattering the cave wall and allowing Hunt and Rocky to enter. Hunt's tag lit up as he said, "alright, Chase. Tell Ryder we're inside the cave." He instructed. "Will do, Hunt!" Chase replied as the soft wirring of his spy drone was headed as the rocket-shaped projectile flew into the cave. "Rocky," Hunt said, turning to look at the mix breed beside him. "Try and see if you can break down the rock. I'll keep the pup calm." "Will do." Rocky saluted as he walked around Trevor and readied his pickaxe. "Green means go!" Trevor whimpered and covered his ears. Hunt layed down beside him and kept him company while Rocky worked on freeing him. "Hey, it's alright. I'm right here lil' guy." He whispered. "What's your name?" He asked. "Trevor. I'm Rubble's older brother." Trevor replied. "What's your name?" "I'm Hunt. Chase's older brother. The pup working on freeing you from the boulder is Rocky, our Recycling pup." Hunt answered. Around half an hour later, Rocky had broken the boulder and freed Trevor. "Alright," Hunt howled. "We're good to go." Hunt picked Trevor up and layed him down on his back before he and Rocky left the cave. Ryder and Chase were waiting at the top of the mountain with Jake, Everest and the other pups. "Great job you two." Ryder applauded as Hunt and Rocky walked up the mountain. Rescue walked over to Hunt and picked Trevor up, taking him into her ambulance. "I'll take him to Katie's, Ryder." She said before driving off. Hunt's tag lit up. "Everything alright, Hunt?" Hunt's handler, Eli asked. "All good over here, Eli. We've just finished up rescuing a pup trapped in a cave at Jake's mountain." Hunt replied. "Anything to report on your end?" He asked. "Not a lot, but Jack has requested that I take our squad to Barkingburg Castle to keep the crown safe." Eli answered. "Which means you'll be staying with the PAW Patrol for the week until I return, okay?" "Of course, Eli. I'll be fine spending a week with my brother and my parents." Hunt chuckled. "Tell Jack I said hi!" He said before hanging up. "So, Eli's going to Barkingburg?" Chase asked. "Yep. He'll be gone a week with the squad." Hunt replied. "Now, why don't we see how Trevor's doing?" He asked, grinning. "Great idea, Hunt." Ryder said as he walked over. "We can bring Rubble along too!" Rocky added. "What about Rubble?" Ryder asked. "Trevor said that Rubble is his brother." Hunt replied. "It's only fair we bring Rubble along with us." Ryder nodded and pulled out his pup pad, tapping Rubble's icon. "Hey, Rubble." He greeted. Rubble looked up from his Apollo the Super Pup comic and saw Ryder on the TV screen. "Hey, Ryder! What's up?" He asked. "Rubble, I need you to meet us down at Katie's. But don't wear your uniform, okay?" Ryder asked. "Rubble on the double!" Rubble exclaimed. "I'll take my skateboard and be there in five minutes, Ryder!" Ryder nodded. "Alright Rubble, with see you there." (Scene changer: Fire's badge) Rubble frantically entered Katie's clinic. "I'm here, Ryder!" He exclaimed. "What's the problem?" Ryder bent down and picked Rubble up. "Trevor's here. He wanted to surprise you, but we had to rescue him from a cave-in." Rubble's ears folded back against his head. "He's alright though, isn't he?" He asked. "We won't know until he wakes up. But, he will make a full recovery." Rescue smiled as she entered the room. "Where the boulder landed on his back left paw, we've had to amputate it and replace his whole leg with a prosthetic." *WIP